culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Blondie (album)
}} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = B+ | rev3 = Q | rev3Score = | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5score = | rev6 = The Village Voice | rev6score = B+ | noprose = yes }} Blondie is the debut album by American new wave band Blondie, released in December 1976 on Private Stock Records. Overview The first single "X Offender" was originally entitled "Sex Offender" but since radio stations would not play a song with such a provocative title, the band renamed the song. After disappointing sales and poor publicity, the band ended their contract with Private Stock and signed with Chrysalis Records in 1977. Chrysalis re-released the album in September 1977, along with the single "In the Flesh". The album reached #14 in Australia,"Blondie Day on Green Adelaide 5 technologyauthority.net. where the band had already had a Top 3 hit with "In the Flesh". The album also charted at #75 in the UK in early 1979, where the band had become immensely popular. The album was first digitally remastered by Chrysalis Records UK in 1994. In 2001, the album was again remastered and reissued, this time along with five bonus tracks. "Out in the Streets" (The Shangri-Las cover), "The Thin Line" and "Platinum Blonde" are three of five tracks from a 1975 demo recorded by Alan Betrock; all five were first issued on the 1994 compilation The Platinum Collection. Bonus track "Platinum Blonde" was the first song that Debbie Harry wrote.Che, Cathy (1999), 'Deborah Harry: Platinum Blonde', MPG Books Ltd, Cornwall, p.81 Original single versions of "X Offender" and "In the Sun" are both sides of Blondie's first single, issued on Private Stock, and are different mixes from the album versions. The two Private Stock versions are both remastered from vinyl. Track listing Personnel Blondie * Debbie Harry – vocals * Chris Stein – guitar, bass guitar on "X Offender" * Gary Valentine – bass guitar, guitar on "X Offender" * Jimmy Destri – Farfisa organ, grand piano, RMI piano, Roland synthesizer * Clem Burke – drums Additional personnel * Ellie Greenwich – backing vocals on "In the Flesh" and "Man Overboard" * Micki Harris – backing vocals on "In the Flesh" and "Man Overboard" * Hilda Harris – backing vocals on "In the Flesh" and "Man Overboard" Production * Richard Gottehrer – producer * Craig Leon – producer ("X Offender", "In the Sun"), remix engineer * Rob Freeman - engineer * Don Hunerberg - assistant engineer * Greg Calbi - mastering * David Perl - art direction, design * Shig Ikeida – photography * Originally recorded at Plaza Sound Studios NY, August - September 1976 and released on Private Stock (2023) in December 1976, reissued on Chrysalis (1165) in October 1977. * Kevin Flaherty - 2001 re-issue producer * Alan Betrock - original producer of "Out in the Streets", "The Thin Line" and "Platinum Blonde" Charts Certifications and sales References Category:Blondie (band) albums Category:Albums produced by Richard Gottehrer Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Albums produced by Craig Leon Category:1976 debut albums Category:1976 albums